


Love is Just a Word

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: "Love is just a word until you find someone that gives it definition."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slythindor100 on LJ and as a birthday gift to capitu. ♥

"Oh Harry," Hermione whispered, her face close to the nursery window at St Mungo's, "she's beautiful."

Harry beamed. "You don't need to whisper, Hermione. You're not going to wake her through the glass."

"It's just so amazing. Out of all of us, who'd have expected you and Draco to become parents first?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Well it certainly took us by surprise." He turned and leaned against the wall. "It's funny. I've known I loved Draco for…well for some time now. But looking at him holding our daughter, it gives the word love a whole new meaning. Like it was just a word before her." 

Hermione gave him a hug, sniffling into his shirt. "Now you've gone and made me cry." She gave him a playful slap. "Can we go see Draco now? How's he feeling?"

"He's doing much better. Still tired, but he's been up and moving. We should be able to go in by now. His healer was nearly finished when I came out to meet you." Harry linked his arm in Hermione's and led her down the hall. 

Harry poked his head in the door before bringing Hermione inside. Draco sat propped up on a mound of pillows, looking pleased and tired. Cradled in his arms was a pink bundle.

Hermione looked dumbstruck. "We just left the nursery observation window. How in the world did she get here before us?"

Draco smiled. "The nursery has House Elves that are assigned to help out. They can Apparate the babies from the nursery to the mother…or in our case, father's room with no effect on the baby."

"Remarkable," Hermione replied, her eyes wide. "So when do I get to actually meet…have you decided on a name?"

Harry moved to Draco's side and lifted their daughter into his arms. He walked over to Hermione and set the bundle in her arms. "Sit." Harry said, helping her into the nearby rocking chair. "Hermione Weasley, we'd like you to meet Lily Potter-Malfoy. Lily, we'd like you to meet your Aunt Hermione."

"Oh how lovely." Hermione ran a finger down Lily's cheek. "What's her middle name?"

"Well," Harry said, sitting on the side of Draco's bed. "We thought we'd use her Godmother's middle name, so…Jane."

Hermione looked up, her mouth open and closing like a fish out of water. 

Harry took Draco's hand. "We were hoping she'd follow in her Aunt's footsteps and be the brightest witch of her age, but that fish imitation may just cause us to rethink things."

Draco shook his head. "Actually we just hope she has my hair, because if she takes after either of you, we'll have to start buying stock in Sleekeazy's right away."


End file.
